


Corruption of A Hero!

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88





	Corruption of A Hero!

 

“Taste my power!” The young, crazed ninja shouted, as he leapt high into the air and sent a blast of energy towards his foe.

 

What he didn't realize, is that the cyborg he was seeking to defeat was in standing in front of Howard, who was accidentally caught in the explosion.

 

As the dust began to clear, Randy spotted Howard, wounded and unconscious, causing him to slip out of the control of whatever was possessing him.

 

"Howard!" Randy shouted, fearing the mistake he just made. He began to tremble as the sudden realization of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. "No, no, no!" he muttered quickly, as he ran to his fallen friend, and knelt beside him.

 

Randy began to feel panic fill his very core, more frightened than anything, as he shook his best friend's still body. He was still trying to grasp what had happened, but the cold reality set in, and spread through his veins.

 

"No!" he denied, "I didn't mean to! It was the power-ball!" Randy's voice cracked as he tried to hold back the tears beginning to fall.

 

The ninja's enemy now forgotten, he pulled Howard's limp body onto his lap. Randy sobbed, as he felt the guilt pinging deep inside.

 

"I'm so sorry, Howard..." Randy wept, "Please...! Speak to me!"

 

"Please!" Randy pleaded once more, now taking Howard close to his chest.

 

His breath was ragged, and his body shook. He gasped for air as his weeping continued, tears streaming down his face and into his mask. He then slowly, and gently laid Howard back onto the ground. He stood, and whipped around angrily, his eyes glaring daggers at his foe.

 

"You made me kill Howard," the Ninja spat.

 

Once the words left Randy’s mouth, the green orb in his hand began to suddenly glow. He felt a small warmth from it, causing him to grip onto it even tighter.

 

“You did it with your own hands, I never touched him,” Julian stated with a mocking grin. “You’re the only one to blame for this Ninja!”

 

Randy felt the truth in his words. His heart clenched with grief, but he refused to believe that this was because of his hands.

 

"It doesn't matter! “ Randy retorted. “If you weren't here Howard wouldn't be laying there dead!" Randy turned around with eyes  glowing green--the anger in them clear as crystal. “Now I have nothing to lose!” He said in an icy-cold tone.

 

Randy's scrutinizing glare continued--his look could kill. But Julian was giving him an inquisitive expression as he could see small black scales growing around Randy's eyes. The neon colors became brighter against the black, causing Julian to take a step back in apprehension. Randy let out a bellowing snarl, as he sought to stop Julian from getting away. The anger inside him flared furiously, and felt an overwhelming heat course through his body.

 

'Ah!' he winced inwardly, feeling a tingling sensation course through him. ‘Why do I feel like I'm on fire?’, he questioned himself. ‘It's...too much…’ he thought, bringing a hand to his face.

 

It became too hot, too fast, and Randy felt himself losing control to his feelings of anger, and hatred. That's when he was bewildered by the sight of black scales crawling onto his skin, puncturing the suit as it grew out of him. As he was engulfed by pain he started to realize what was happening.

 

'No...No...I can't turn into one of those monsters...!’ he thought, panic once again rushing through him.

 

A choked scream came from him, before the uncontrollable urge to lurch forward, landing onto his hands and knees. The feeling of something breaking free from within his back, pushing against his shoulder blades made him hiss. Two black wings, with veins as red as blood flew upward from his back, ripping the magic suit in the process. The overbearing feeling of power was intoxicating to Randy. He found himself drowning in it, almost enjoying it too much as his body transformed.

 

He let out a loud snarl, a warning for Julian to stay where he was. He noticed the cyborg inching back ever-so-slightly.

 

'It would be too easy to kill him like this,' he thought to himself.

 

He found himself slipping into the darkness that was now corrupting him--it felt strangely natural, comfortable almost. He glanced down to observe the transformation of his nails, now growing into long claws.

 

The sensation continued to intensify as his body changed and he grew larger. His bones began to ache as they were contorted into unnatural shapes. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to block the pain, but the pain shot across his body. It only aggravated his rage as he caved into the feeling of pressure and agony.

 

Eventually Randy was ready to continue his fight, but he felt a dilemma coming on. A dilemma with his inner thoughts of his new form and his original. He wanted revenge, and it would feel so good, but the Ninja can't kill… On the other hand, the mad-robot had caused him to murder his best friend.

 

A split second later, without a thought, he opened his eyes and made the decision to strike, his jagged teeth curled up slightly making a cruel grin.

 

Julian backed up a little more as he started to crane his neck to look up. His eyes growing wide in horror as Randy grew into a beast. Randy noticed this and moved to step closer just as his tail finally formed. It curled around him as he honed in on Julian, and he felt the immense heat in him concentrate in his throat as the cyborg below seemed to back up more and more.

 

“You, are not, getting away!” Randy bellowed as he let lose the heat that had built up in his throat in anger.

 

A thick wall of flames erupted from his mouth and just barely licked at Julian’s face. When the flames cleared Randy was fully transformed, his body a lean slick form covered in black scales that held a red shine to them. His leather wings had bright red veins that spidered out in the thin skin. His head was narrow but held catlike features, and his green eyes seemed to hold more anger than before.

 

Randy then straightened his whole body up to his full height, spreading his huge wings out in a threatening gesture. A low rumbling growl emitting from Randy’s chest, and a gleam came to his eyes like a cat ready to play with his prey.

 

In a powerful thrust of his wings, Randy heaved himself upwards into the sky above, and circled Julian. He eyed him coldly, then made to move down to the cyborg below, getting dangerously close to the cyborg on a few narrow passes, before pulling back up into the sky. Randy then circled Julian from above then opened his mouth to expel a ball of flames.

 

Julian’s eyes widened at seeing Randy open his mouth, and instantly fear had overtaken him. He felt his legs instinctively start moving and begin to carry him to safety as fast as they could. As he came up against one of the rocky walls of the quarry, he turned back around quickly to look for another way to escape.

 

But he found himself facing imminent danger as the beast swooped down and landed in front of him--gracefully--blocking his escape.

 

As he tried backing away slowly, Julian felt the odd sensation of something slithering up his right leg. He looked down to see Randy's slender but strong tail, and then suddenly it was wrapped around his body, and getting tighter and tighter with each passing second.

 

Randy feeling cruel had just formed a terribly sadistic plan for torturing his foe. He let out a deep growling chuckle, quickly tugging his tail back toward his body, making Julian topple onto his back on the hard stone ground. Randy then pressed his forearms onto Julian’s body, using his size and strength to try crushing the metal beneath his claws.

 

Julian feeling desperate under the immense pressure of Randy’s sharp claws and extreme weight.Thus pushing him to try and reason with the Ninja above him.

 

"If you kill me there's no going back..."

 

The black dragon's advances came to an abrupt halt when the words were spoken to him. Randy froze as the words began to sink into his mind.

 

'No going back...? No...going back. To become a killer. But I'm not like that! I'm not!' he argued with himself.

 

'Then what were you going to do?'

 

Randy's eyes narrowed at the stray thought, and found himself shaking his head, trying to convince himself otherwise. A whimper escaped him as he tried to block the obnoxious question, evading it's answer.

 

‘No, no, it’s, it’s not like that!’ Randy thought frantically, searching for the true answer. ‘I,I-- Killing him won't fix anything it won't bring Howard back. It won't bring him back but it will put an end to his evil, protect future victims. This is the exception, he deserves to die!’

 

Randy ignored Julian's words, throwing them aside like they were nothing but excuses. The black dragon's rage continued, and as he continued his attack on Julian, he never noticed the limp body of his fallen friend move.

 

Howard groaned as he laid on the ground, his body aching--then a terrified scream, and loud, rumbling, roar made him snap too full attention. He rolled over to see the source of the noise and stared in shock at the sight in front of him.

 

A beast, a livid creature stood tall exposing it’s chest, the scales there began glowing an amber color as he charged up a sweltering Ninja Dragon Fireball to aim at the cyborg villain.

 

The more Howard stared at the sight the more he felt a sense of familiarity. The black and red of it’s body the blazing eyes, the aura of malice and loss dripping from the beast, as if it had lost something important. In that moment Howard had one word pop into his head.

 

‘Randy.’

 

Howard suddenly found the strength to finally get to his feet.

 

“NINJA STOP!!”

 

He ran for the creature about to end the life of Julian while calling out to it, getting louder and louder--nearly screaming in a pleading manner. The creature however, did not hear him nor look anywhere else besides the pinned cyborg. Howard could tell he needed to get to Randy before things escalated to a point of no return. He needed to save Randy from himself, and in order to do that he needed Randy to see him.

 

‘I need to get to him, but how…’

 

Howard’s light brown eyes roamed over the quarry for anything to solve his problem. He looked frantically around himself, and came across a slope of rock against the quarry wall leading to a ledge. He sprinted for it quickly; the idea of climbing it and going along ledge to get to the beast coming to mind. He moved as fast as his aching body could allow and scurried up the slope. Every step closer to the edge the more desperate he became to get to the beast. His eyes darted between the slope and Randy, unable to keep his worried eyes off the beast as he climbed.

 

Once on the ledge he found himself screaming at the creature as he ran towards it. Randy was still unresponsive to his call, which only made Howard move faster.

 

“NINJA!” Howard screamed as he finally got in front of the beast.

 

The dragon’s bright green eyes widened at seeing the familiar teen shouting at him. Randy found himself coming back to focus, finding his senses and quickly realized that Howard was in fact alive.

 

‘Howard?!’

 

This thought was enough to bring Randy out of his dazed and angry state, and to make him realize what he was doing. As Howard yelled, waved, and jumped before him on the ledge Randy turned his head quickly as he finally let the fire in his throat go.The build up had reached its peak and he couldn’t stop it no matter what; all he could do was keep it away from Howard and the cyborg that he nearly killed. 

 

An eruption of amber flames sailed passed Howard at a safe distance, but he could still feel the intense heat. He flinched as he watched the fire narrowly miss the cyborg and burn into the wall of the quarry. A massive black scorch mark and the typical scent of something burning was what was left of the blast. Howard stared at the area in shock then back to Randy to see him swaying.

 

“Ninja?...NINJA?!”

 

Howard watched as the dragon lost his grip on the cyborg then fell back. Randy laid out on the ground and groaned weakly, which changed in tone. It started out deep and rumbling but grew fainter, softer, and Howard could only watch as that change affected all of Randy. His massive black and red body slowly faded away--morphing back to a human shape.

 

“NINJA!”

 

Howard quickly ran along the ledge to find a way back down. He found a slope closer to him, but as he started down, he found he had misjudged how much of a slope there was.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

He yelled as he started to tumble down the wall, rolling the rest of the way down. When he finally came to a stop he panted heavily as he got up. His back cracked in protest but he ignored it and hobbled the rest of the way to Randy.

 

The Tyrian haired teen was still laying out on the ground, but he had a hand to his head. He hissed as he felt his head throb and cringed as he felt his back pop as he tried moving. He was nearly in a sitting position when he heard a shout of his name followed by a body slamming into his.

 

“I'm so glad you’re ok!” Howard shouted hugging Randy tightly.“What was the whole dragon thing about?” He asked looking concerned.

 

Randy was shocked that Howard seemed to be in his arms, then poked his belly and nose. He then moved to pinch his cheek and make sure Howard was in his arms for real.

 

“Ow!” Howard exclaimed.

 

“S-Sorry, just...I thought I lost you…” Randy said in a stuttered whisper. He was still shaken up as he returned the embrace. Relief filled his heart along with many other emotions as he felt Howard against his body. He buried his face in his chest and let out a deep breath as he said, “I got so scared and angry, then, then I-I turned into that!”

 

Howard tightened his hold on Randy as he heard his frantic explanation.

 

“Everything’s fine now, buddy,” Howard whispered calmly. “Besides...you can’t get rid of me that easy,” He added, trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

 

“Don’t even joke like that.” Randy admonished him with a tiny grin. “You don't know how much I love you,” he mumbled under breath.

 

Howard stared at Randy as he said this, he felt his face splitting into a smile. He moved in to angle Randy’s face right in front of his own, slipped his fingers underneath the dirty ninja mask and eased it up over Randy’s nose, exposing his lips.

 

“I love you too.”

 

With that, Howard closed the small gap between them with a kiss. A chaste kiss that quickly became heavier as Randy tugged lightly on Howard’s shirt. Howard easily let Randy do as he wanted, letting his tongue slip into his mouth and tasting him. Howard groaned into the kiss as he returned the action eagerly. They clung to each other as they kissed deeply, but their pleasant reunion soured quickly as the sound of metal scrapping got their attention.

 

“You might’ve defeated me today but I’ll be back!” Julian shouted disappearing in a puff of green smoke, sorcerer's orbs in his hands.

 

“Oh, shoob me sideways!” Randy yelled as he watched the evil cyborg get away.

 

                                                                                                                  The End


End file.
